


Special Order

by Shark419



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ice Cream, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark419/pseuds/Shark419
Summary: First work on AO3! Quick MisaMaya drabble because Maya RPing made me ship them and I wanted to practice before I start on bigger projects.





	Special Order

Misaki stared at her menu. All of these flavors, yet nothing stood out! Would she go vanilla, or would she go with something more frivolous like rocky road? Maya also stared intently before she noticed something.

"Misaki-san, look, its a Michelle sundae!" And she pointed at a cotton candy cup with a small Michelle cookie and marshmallows on top. No one told Misaki that the sundae existed, but she had the suspicion that it could happen; anything can happen with the Tsurumaki family.

The waiter was getting to the table to take their order. "So young ladies, what do you want?"

"I'd like the Michelle special, please." Maya said as the waiter looked at her. She then glanced at Misaki as she made her decision.

"Make that two."

**Author's Note:**

> Damn now I want a Michelle special...


End file.
